Tourelles, Portes Magiques, Pianos et Botrucs
by Roze Potter
Summary: Aah, Poudlard ! Quel univers ! Il n'y a que là où une Weasley et un Malfoy peuvent se retrouver dans pareille situation... One Shot.


_Je vous ai corrigé ce One Shot, il y avait trop de fautes... ^^ Espérons que je n'en ai pas trop laissé cette fois-ci.  
_

_Disclaimer : Tout est à JKRowling, comme d'hab. !_

_Allez ! Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Tourelles, Portes Magiques, Pianos et Botrucs**

* * *

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'on va faire maintenant ?! S'exclama Rose Weasley, prenant panique. Alohomora ! ALOHOMORA ! » Continua-t-elle de répéter en dirigeant désespérément sa baguette magique vers la porte massive qui refusait encore une fois de s'ouvrir.

« Veux-tu te taire un instant, siffla derrière elle Scorpius Malfoy à l'air ennuyé. Tu vois bien que ça ne marche pas…

- Moi, au moins, je ne reste pas les bras ballants, alors que TU es celui qui nous a mis dans cette galère ! »

Le jeune homme soupira en marmonnant quelque chose comme « C'est toujours la faute du Botruc…» et tourna la tête pour observer la pièce. C'était une de ces salles cachées que l'on peut trouver dans les tourelles dans grands châteaux dont Poudlard pouvait se vanter d'être le plus fourni. Un demi cercle où une ouverture vitrée prenait tout le long de la courbe offrant le panorama époustouflant d'une nuit poudlardienne éclairée par la pleine lune. Au dessous de cette baie, une banquette rembourrée et couverte de soie s'étendait sur toute la longueur de l'arc. Du milieu du plafond descendait majestueusement un lustre de cristal. De chaque côté de la maudite porte close, se dressaient respectivement un piano à queue et une grande armoire vitrée pleine d'instruments divers.

Alors que Rose cherchait et essayait tout les sorts qu'elle avait appris sur le sujet, Scorpius s'assit sur le confortable banc, se demandant ce que pouvait bien faire une telle salle ici.

Après une énième tentative, Rose s'écroula à genoux, abattue. Elle détestait échouer surtout dans une telle situation. Mais qu'est qui avait bien pu passer par la tête de cet idiot.

Mais expliquons un peu la situation : Rose et Malfoy était en train de faire leur ronde nocturne en tant que Préfets en Chef (la ronde la plus tardive, la plus longue). Ils avaient presque finit leur corvée quand ils avaient entendu de la musique :sûrement de jeunes fêtards en train d'enfreindre le règlement. Ils s'étaient empressés de suivre la mélodie jusqu'à arriver dans cette tourelle de la Tour Sud : personne. Pas un bruit. Malfoy avait proposé de quitter les lieux pour aller plus vite se coucher ce à quoi Rose avait répondu que les petits filous devaient se cacher quelque part dans cette petite tour. S'en était suivi une dispute déséquilibrée : Rose monologuait sur leur devoir de Préfets alors que Scorpius soufflait et répliquait succinctement. Mais ce qui coupa le souffle de la jeune gryffondor ne fut pas une de ces insultes malfoyenne.

_« … je ne te laisserais pas partir comme ça ! » Lança Rose alors que Scorpius tournait les talons. Elle lui attrapa une manche de sa robe de sorcier, l'obligeant à lui faire face. « On va vérifier si cette tour est vide comme il se doit. Et nous n'avons pas le droit de nous séparer en cours de ronde. Ensuite… »_

_Elle ne put finir sa phrase, les lèvres de son homologue empêchant tout son de sortir de sa bouche. Ce qui se passa par la suite fut trop précipité pour qu'ils sachent exactement comment cela s'était déroulé. Rose surprise était tombée en arrière entrainant par là même Malfoy dont les lèvres étaient toujours celées aux siennes et la robe fortement agrippée par la préfète stupéfaite. Par chance, le dos de la jeune fille rencontra directement le mur qui était, heureusement juste derrière elle. La suite était plus confuse : ils s'étaient retrouvés étendus, on ne savait comment, dans cette étrange pièce à demi circulaire, au pied de cette satanée porte statique._

Aah ! Mais pourquoi l'avait-il embrassée ? Comment avait-il pu osé ? Son premier baiser, volé ainsi ! Et puis, voilà que maintenant ils étaient coincés dans cette tourelle sans savoir comment en sortir.

« Pourquoi ? » Murmura-t-elle fatiguée aussi bien physiquement que par la situation.

« Si tu n'avais pas insisté et si nous étions partis quand je l'avais suggéré ou bien encore si tu m'avais laissé partir, nous n'en serions pas là.

- Hein ! Tu me donne encore toute la faute ? » Rose respira un grand coup. « Admettons que tu ais raison, que tu m'ais laissée seule et que me sois retrouvée ici, qu'aurais-tu...

- Tu aurais été la seule fautive de ton acharnement » La coupa-t-il.

« Tu aurais été puni pour ta lâcheté et pour ton absence de camaraderie ! » Continua-t-elle sur le même ton.

Malfoy tourna la tête, blasé.

« La musique devait venir de ce piano. »

Rose tourna la tête vers l'instrument puis vers le jeune homme, étonnée par son air sérieux.

« Oui, j'en été venu à la même conclusion. Mais cela ne nous aidera pas à sortir d'ici. On nous a bien eu.

- Je rectifie, Weasley, tu t'es bien faite avoir ! » Lança-t-il moqueur.

« Oh ! » Fit-elle, choquée. « Toi aussi tu as pensé au début qu'il s'agissait d'élèves. »

Malfoy ne répondit rien, semblant trouver la discussion inutile et lassante.

Elle aussi d'ailleurs. Ils n'arriveraient à rien ainsi. Mais elle avait tellement l'habitude de se chamailler avec lui que c'était devenu leur mode de communication.

Peu confortable sur le parquet froid, elle se leva vers la banquette et s'assit à deux bons mètre de son homologue. Après avoir passé quelques bonnes minutes à admirer le sol et par intermittence, jeter des coups d'œil à son voisin qui scrutait le paysage nocturne, elle demanda :

« Pourquoi m'avoir embrassée tout à l'heure ? »

Malfoy sursauta à la question et sans lâcher des yeux l'extérieur, il dit :

« C'est la seule façon que j'ai trouvé pour te faire taire… Si j'avais su, je t'aurais lancé un Stupéfix, ça m'aurait moins coûté. »

Furieuse par cette réponse tout à fait déshonorante, elle se leva pour marcher un peu, s'empêchant ainsi de le frapper pour son affront. Elle finit par s'assoir devant le piano et y posa ses doigts, cherchant la mélodie qu'ils venaient d'entendre.

Malfoy tourna alors la tête. « Tu joue du piano ?

- Ma grande tante du côté de ma mère est retraitée de l'Orchestre Philharmonique de Londres. J'avais droit à un cours de piano chaque semaine étant petite. Un vrai calvaire. Mais le concert qu'on allait écouter après en valait le coup. » Rose s'empourpra soudain, réalisant qu'elle racontait sa vie à son ennemi héréditaire, un Sang Pur sans culture moldue.

« Tu t'imagine que je n'ai pas compris ce que tu viens de dire ? Les Malfoy sont cultivés, Weasley. Je sais moi-même jouer du piano. »

Il se mit derrière elle et répéta avec une exactitude étonnante la musique entendue. Rose, une gamme au-dessous, suivit ses gestes, ajoutant, comme guidée par magie, sa main gauche pour faire les accords.

« T'imagine que cela fera ouvrir la porte ? » Murmura Malfoy à ses côtés. Rose qui, sans savoir pourquoi, sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine, répondit tout aussi doucement :

« On ne sait jamais… » Elle ne put rien dire d'autre.

Jouer avec quelqu'un d'autre sur un même piano était…incroyable. Elle était prise d'un sentiment inexprimable. C'était comme s'il s'était crée une harmonie entre eux. Et quand Malfoy passa son bras au dessus de son épaule et suivit à son tour ses accords une gamme au-dessus, elle sentit ce membre lui frôler le cou et la chaleur de son corps dans son dos, son odeur d'homme mûr tintée d'une touche d'eau de Cologne. N'y tenant plus ses doigts giclèrent tombant lourdement sur ses genoux. Le brusque silence électrifia le jeune préfet qui se redressa subitement.

« La porte est toujours close. » Annonça-t-il. Dos à elle, il s'assit. « Il doit bien y avoir une solution pour sortir d'ici. » Fit-il en étouffant élégamment un bâillement.

Rose se retourna subitement vers lui de telle façon que leurs nez se touchèrent presque. « On ne peut sortir du clôt que comme on y est entré. » Face à la tête d'ahuri que lui faisait Malfoy, elle jugea nécessaire d'ajouter : « Le conte du Pianiste et du Botruc de Beeble le Barde **(1)** !

- Le conte du …. Mais, oui ! Mais, cette histoire a-t-elle quelque chose à voir avec la situation ? A moins, que tu ne veuille m'annoncer que ce piano est celui du conte, ce à quoi je te répondrais que tu fréquente trop Moon Londubat **(2)**, Weasley.

- Non, ce n'est pas à ça que je faisais référence. » Puis, subitement, elle se mit à rougir. « Euh, tu te rappelle comment on est entré… ?

-… Oui, euh… Oui, bien entendu.

- Et, on a tout essayé pour en sortir. Dans cette pièce il n'y a ni trappe cachée, ni porte dissimulée, ni cheminée, ni…

- Où veux-tu en venir ?

- Laisse moi finir. Donc, la porte est protégée, la musique ne l'ouvre pas non plus et… on n'a pas essayé de sortir comme on était entré. »

Cette dernière phrase la fit encore plus rougir si c'était possible alors elle se leva pour s'appuyer contre le piano à une distance raisonnable de lui.

« Tu ne me propose tout de même pas… Commença Malfoy.

- Ne te méprends pas. Tout ce que je veux c'est sortir d'ici. Et, si cela pouvait nous aider… »

Le jeune homme resta silencieux le regard tourné vers la porte.

Se déciderait-il enfin ! Rose soupira après cinq minutes d'attente. Elle n'eut alors le temps d'inspirer qu'il l'avait prise par les épaules et la souleva jusqu'à ce que son dos cogna la porte. Crispée par la surprise, elle se tenait à sa robe de sorcier comme elle le pouvait n'ayant pas encore retrouvée l'équilibre.

Une bouffée de chaleur l'engouffra, la rendant toute tremblante quand elle rencontra le regard hypnotique du jeune serpentard, un océan glacé en pleine tempête. Une pensée lui cria qu'il était magnifique, beau, avec un visage sans défauts. Elle l'avait toujours su, mais jusqu'à aujourd'hui ces caractères n'avaient pas été suffisants pour faire battre son cœur ainsi. Son souffle brulait ses lèvres qu'elle devinait gonflées. Elle pria de toute les facettes de son âmes qu'il ne remarque pas son émoi, lui qui paraissait si sûr de lui tout en se voulant séducteur. La situation était vraiment incompréhensible : elle ne se comprenais pas, elle, toute émoustillée et elle ne le comprenais pas, lui, si gentil et charmant. Mais elle avait autre chose en tête, ses lèvres qui se rapprochaient, ayant pris leur décision. Instinctivement, elle ferma les yeux, accueillant la caresse, abandonnée. Alors, ce fut un courant électrique qui la traversa, sentant ses pressions sur ses lèvres ultrasensibles et les bras du serpentard la serrant progressivement contre lui. Dans une infinie tendresse, Scorpius Malfoy lui faisait découvrir les sensations incroyables d'un formidable baiser. Ce ne fut que quand ils manquèrent d'air qu'ils se séparèrent, sonnés.

« Nous, nous, …nous sommes à nouveau dans la base de la tourelle ! » Bégaya Rose, remarquant tout à coup leur changement de lieu. Tournant la tête à nouveau vers Malfoy elle vu que la porte qui était derrière lui venait de disparaître. Suivant son regard, il ajouta avec un sourire :

« Maintenant on sait comment revenir. »

Rose, toute rouge, baissa les yeux.

« Allons-y ! » Fit le préfet. « Il est presque minuit et on a cours demain. » Il la prit par l'épaule et l'entraina vers les étages inférieurs. Rose, encore sous le choc, se laissa faire, le sentant bienveillant. Arrivés vers ce qu'il savait être le quartier des Griffons, il la lâcha enfin et avant de partir, il lui murmura au creux de l'oreille :

« Quand devrions nous nous retrouver pour jouer un peu de piano ? »

Il s'éloigna avec un grand sourire et lança : « A demain Rose ! » avant de disparaître au détours du couloir.

Après un long moment, Rose finit par se diriger vers sa Salle Commune et alors qu'elle donnait le mot de passe à une Grosse Dame endormie elle se surprit à souhaiter avec impatience rejouer au piano.

* * *

_**(1)** Comme l'auront remarquez ceux qui ont lu les Contes de Beeble le Barde, ce conte n'existe absolument pas. Je n'ai pas pris le temps de le raconter, voulant juste imager ma phrase. Vous aurez aussi saisi qu'il s'agit d'une histoire où un pianiste et un Botruc sont enfermé quelque part (en l'occurrence dans un piano) et qu'ils en sortiront que comme ils en sont rentrés (en jouant un morceau particulier, ce qui est plutôt dur à l'intérieur d'un piano...) Ah, la, la ! Tout ce qu'on invente pas alors qu'on devrait bosser, ou dormir en l'occurrence.... ^^_

_**(2)** Vous aurez aussi deviné qu'il s'agit de la fille de Luna Lovegood et de Neville Londubat. En anglais, Moon signifie Lune, comme Luna.  
_

_Voilà, voilà, c'est fini ! Alors dites moi ce que vous en pensez !_

_Bonne nuit ! Rosa_


End file.
